


It sure looks nice

by eddie_martha



Category: Maude (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: Vivian comes over to Maude because of some reason that doesn't matter because she forgets about it pretty quickly.
Relationships: Maude Findlay/Vivian Cavender Harmon
Kudos: 1





	It sure looks nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyyhera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyyhera/gifts).



> They're both not married but best friends and neighbors.

"Hi Maude!" Vivian exclaimed as she entered her friends house. "Oh, is that a new dress?" She quickly strode toward her friend and pulled her into a tight hug. "It sure is nice, Maude, you look" Vivian stared at Maude's cleavage "that's quite the deep cut, isn't it?" "Yes" Maude answered "I thought the colour was nice". It was a bit strange to Maude that Viv's eyes were practically glued on her chest. "Viv?" Vivian muttered her response: "Yeyes, Maude". One of her hands wandered from her friends waist up to her chest. "May I?" she looked at her friend. Maude wasn't sure why she nodded her approval, but she did. Vivian's fingers lightly touched her skin. "So soft" the blonde murmured and let her fingertips wander along the hem of Maude's dress. She asked "Can I... cup them?". Again Maude wasn't sure why she let her friend touch her but it felt nice and... why not? So she nodded again. Vivian's eyes widened when she felt the weight of her friends breast in her hand. Her lips formed a little o that Maude just had to find adorable. Those pretty little lips... So sensual... A moan escaped Maude's own lips as Vivian started to massage her breasts. "Do you like that, Maude?" After hesitating for a moment the tall woman answered "Yes". "Does it turn you on?" Pause "Yes". "Good, because it sure does turn me on. I mean, your boobies are so pretty and the way they were pressed up against mine when I hugged you" Vivian stole a glance at Maude's face. She unconciously licked her lips when her glance passed Maude's mouth on it's way down from her eyes. Hadn't she always wanted to know what it was like to kiss those lips? And the neck? The long, elegant neck, usually hidden by high collars... Vivian gulped. Oh, what the hell? She stood on her toes, cupped her friends face with both hands and kissed her. Good, it felt good to kiss those lips. And even better to be kissed by them. And even better than that it felt when Maude's arms wound around Viv's waist and pressed her against her friends beautiful, soft, warm, voluptuous body...


End file.
